


Boxing Day

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boxing Day, F/M, M/M, lazy family being lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: After Advent Calendar 2014 day 26 :P





	

Boxing day was a very lazy day in the Bunker. Sam was practically collapsed over the table waiting for Dean to bring him some Breakfast in the main room, where they had all gathered for a breakfast as there were so many of them. Garth and Bess had stayed over night. Charlie and Dorothy didn't really have a home in this world so lived in the Bunker when here. And of course Sam, Ben, Cas and Dean were near permanent residents.

"Benj?" Dean called from the kitchen. "Can you come help me, please?"

"Yeah, coming Dean," Ben yelled back. He then ran towards the kitchen.

"Can't see why Dean didn't pick up a kid sooner," Garth said. "It's really what he needed."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well Dean's been all about the hunt and you Sam for as long as I've known him," Garth explained. "Now he has a family of his own, you know with Ben and Cas."

"Yeah, I so knew he was going to get with Cas," Charlie said. "I mean, the tension between them was tangible and I never really saw them together only read about it."

"Read about it?" Bess asked.

"Yeah, you know the Supernatural books," Dorothy said. "Charlie is always going on about them."

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie said, not denying it. "You're all in them. It's really cool. I feel like I'm surrounded by my best friends when I only met you and Garth yesterday."

"Well, I feel like I've known you much longer than I actually have, Charlie," Bess said. Garth, who much like everyone except Sam was stood up, grabbed Charlie into a hug.

Sam looked up when Dean and Ben walked in with their breakfast. "Finally!" He said. "I feel like I'm half starved."

"Shut ya pie hole, Sammy," Dean said. "And fill it instead."

"With pleasure." And on that note they all dug in. For the rest of the day they all basically sat at the table discussing all and nothing. Ben kept messing with the things he got for Christmas.

Although the day was a lot slower than the day before Dean enjoyed it just as much. In fact, they all did.


End file.
